User blog:Createsans/Rereading Greenwood University
As the title state, I reread Greenwood University, and there were a few highlights that caught my eye that I liked, felt indifferent about, and hated/disliked. Liked *How long the story was. I'd animate it if I had more time. *How all 4 of us were engaged in it. *Accurate classification of college stereotypes. Neutral *The pace. We were kind of argumentative about the pacing, an example being 20 parts being a week to Stormie and 4 months to me. *Some of the characters made by any of us having no input on the story, such as Erryn, who, for all I remember, was briefly mentioned by Cerys. *How similar every single student was. Disliked/Hated *The parts were Anita and Lyric were bullied for Christianity. To me, as an atheist, it felt that we were portrayed as "mean", when, from experience, and not targeting you guys, most Christians are either bullies or I don't interact with them often. I've met some nice Christians, but I've claimed Jehovah's Witness, in case they hated atheists. Again, you guys aren't my targets. *How long the story was. While I liked that it was long enough to make animations from, it was too long, and possibly could have crashed my computer editing it. *Flint and Ballora. My brother and I probably could have gone without making these characters. They lacked in-depth personality, such as why they did what they did. We know Flint did it over love, but I never thought of a reason for Ballora's behavior. *The spelling throughout the story. Many words were misspelled, missing spaces, had spaces in the wrong places, or just flat-out absent. Personal things I feel each person could have done better Myself We start with me, since it may soften the blow on what I feel you guys could have done better if I talk about what I did strangely first. *Starting off, I feel that the powers that Cameron possessed and Aja kept could have been left out. At the time, I felt it added character to them, and a hint of cartoon. However, these powers, coupled with Cameron being abnormally tall, made her seem more like a Mary-Sue, which I feel we could have gone without. As for Aja's powers, I kept them in because they held together Aja's character. *Writing style. I feel that I made my parts either too long or too short. The reason they were too short is because I had only about 20% of an idea, and I didn't want to ask for help, and the reason they were too long is because I started with 20% of an idea and got the rest of it as I was writing. *Character development. I felt I was making characters too fast to develop them, and I should have slowed down on my rate of new characters in order to develop the ones I already made from the beginning, like Felix, Clair, and Ruby. *Layla's death. I feel that the death of William's wife only gave me a reason to make him to be depressed, and didn't develop his character as far as I aimed it to. K9 I adored the parts that you wrote, but there were a few things that I would have improved. *Cliffhangers. I noticed one or two cliffhangers in your writing, which is fine, but they kind of lacked the depth that a cliffhanger would need in professional writing. *Removing "TBC". Initially, I would remove it, but eventually, I got lazy and decided to stop, since this was a consistent issue. And, similar to my problem with lengthiness, your parts were either too short or too long, with one or two falling into perfection. *I kind of feel that your ideas were incomplete, and you were going off of a "character action" template. Stormie I adored the parts you wrote, especially any exchanges with Andrea. However, there were a few flaws. *"Greenwood Gooseberries". I hate to side with Auora (when she was mean), but that was not a very good name for the blog. It sounded more like the kind of thing that would post cheesy comic strips as opposed to compliments. *Timing. Your time lapse between chapters confuses me. Was each part one hour, one day, or what? Your spacing in timeframes really confused me. Missette Probably my favorite writer for "Greenwood University". While I loved reading your parts, and they came directly after mine, there was one thing that caught my eye. *How long the parts were. You, like I did, had multiple characters, all with points of view to bring attention to, but the main ones that were focused on were Lisa's, Riley's, and Auora's. While I'm sure we all loved characters like Amethyst, Owen, Ivy, and Lucy, they were really catching my attention as much as Riley, Lisa, and Auora were. Aftermath Well, those are my thoughts on the writing, displaying, and characterizing of "Greenwood University". I'd love to hear your opinions down in the comments :) *NOTE: I am not against Christianity, I love the ideas of it. However, it's not a religion I'd openly practice or believe. I had bad encounters with numerous Christians, who used their faith as an excuse to bully me. I know who's nice and who's not, and I don't use religion to decide my friends. I use personality. Category:Blog posts